Papai
by Flora Flowers
Summary: Tradução. O que realmente aconteceu quando Renee veio levar Bella para Flórida em Lua Nova?


**N/T: **Esta fanfic é uma tradução de "Daddy" (www . fanfiction . net / s / 3225735 / 1 / Daddy) e foi escrita originalmente por Alphie (www . fanfiction . net / u / 57950 / Alphie).

* * *

**PAPAI**

Ser um "pai solteiro" não é fácil. Eu sou há um ano e tem sido uma verdadeira bagunça. Por dezesseis anos, esperei Renee me chamar e dizer que ela precisava de mim para consertar a bagunça _dela_, e agora é justamente o contrário.

Já faz tanto tempo que a vi pela última vez. Bella tem fotografias dela, mas é tão difícil olhar para elas e saber que ela é feliz sem mim. Foi um esforço enorme ligar para ela e pedir que viesse a Forks. O que significava ter que vê-la novamente. O que significava tê-la em minha casa novamente. _Nossa_ casa.

Bella e Renee... em nossa casa... juntas. Nós três sob o mesmo teto. O que não acontecia desde... desde...

Ela estaria aqui a qualquer minuto. O avião havia pousado a uma hora atrás. Conhecendo Renee, ela teria despachado várias malas só para o caso de precisar ficar mais do que o necessário. Não precisaria. Eu a conhecia demais. Renee daria uma olhada em Bella e usaria isto como prova de que Forks não era um lugar para se viver. Era a mesma velha briga que tivemos quando Bella quis vir morar comigo.

"Ela vai odiar", ela declarou.

"Você não sabe. Talvez ela goste".

"Ela nunca vai gostar. Porque você acha que ela parou de te visitar?"

"Porque você disse a ela que Forks não é um lugar legal".

Ela riu.

"O que é verdade!" E então a verdadeira farpa. "Você mal a conhece".

"E de quem é a culpa?" Disparei de volta.

"Minha não é", ela ofegou.

"Você a levou para longe"

"Você foi o único a insistir em ficar nesta molhada terra esquecida por Deus".

"Esta é minha casa!"

"Eu sei disse, Charlie. Por isso que a culpa é sua".

"O que?"

"Você escolheu Forks a nós"

Aquilo não era justo e ela sabia. Meus ficaram doentes. Eu não os deixaria para ir em uma aventura pela Califórnia. Renee sempre deixou claro sobre o quanto odiava Forks. Eu tentei facilitar as coisas.

"Vamos sair hoje à noite", sugeri.

"Vamos, acho que seria ótimo"

Mas quando não pude fazer algo realmente divertido, ela ficou zangada. Não importava se ela também não tivesse nenhuma outra grande ideia. E então tudo acabava em briga.

Acho que tudo foi um choque para ela. Casar-se tão jovem... ter Bella tão rápido. Não me arrependo de nada, e acho que Renee não se arrepende também, mas ela queria mais liberdade e diversão. Era sempre sobre diversão.

E foi por isso que ela foi embora. Ela saiu pisando forte uma noite e levou Bella com ela. Uma parte de mim achou que ela estava brincando e que voltaria logo. Mas depois de alguns dias quando "a ficha caiu", eu sabia que a tinha perdido. A cidade inteira também sabia, e eu era orgulhoso demais para ir atrás dela. O maior erra da minha vida.

Eu fiquei muito preocupado com Bella quando Renee foi embora. Ela era pequena e Renee era tão... esquecida. Ela se esquecia onde o carro estava estacionado. Esquecia compromissos... hora de comer... pagar contas. Me deu uma úlcera pensar na possibilidade que Renee pudesse esquecer de pegar Bella na escola, ou levá-la ao médico, ou alimentá-la, ou ter certeza de que ela não estaria correndo na rua... Eu ligaria para checar, mas Renee diria que eu estaria a tratando feito criança e ficaria zangada, o que eventualmente me faria parar de ligar.

Logo, o único contato que eu tinha com minha filha era um telefonema em seu aniversário e no Natal, ou nas férias de verão em Forks. O que significava duas semanas na Califórnia. Parecia que Renee passara seu ódio por Forks para Bella, o que tornou maior a surpresa quando Bella disse que queria vir morar comigo.

Esta última semana provou que Renee estava certa, o que me deixou triste. Não conhecia minha filha bem o suficiente para cuidar dela de algo assim. Forks _não_ era o melhor lugar para ela. E mesmo embora eu sempre me ache o pai mais responsável, isto me tornei aquele que abriu a porta e permitiu que Bella entrasse em uma situação que a machucaria. Eu devia ter cuidado dela com mais atenção, tentar conhecê-la melhor, e então talvez saberia o que fazer agora.

Olhei para Bella quando ela estava deitada em sua cama. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas focavam o nada. Há dias ela não comia, tirando-a de onde quer que sua cabeça estivesse, tentei fazê-la comer. Não quis sair do quarto. Nem mesmo falava. As poucas vezes que ela parecia dormir, era um sono agitado, ela murmurava algo do tipo, "_Não me deixe_", e "_eu preciso de você_", e sempre acordava gritando.

Houve uma batida na porta. Toquei a mão de Bella tentando chamar sua atenção.

"Bella, querida, sua mãe está aqui. Vou descer e falar com ela por um tempo e então vamos subir para ver você"

Nenhuma resposta. Eu não esperava nenhuma mesmo.

Meu coração se acelerou em meu peito quando me aproximei da porta. Não somente era eu mandando minha filha embora novamente, mas ficaria face a face com a única pessoa que tinha a habilidade de me desestabilizar. Prendi o fôlego quando abri a porta e olhei para o rosto que tanto amava.

Ela não tinha mudado. Não para mim. Continuava jovem, bonita e cheia de vida. Seu cabelo estava mais curto e sua pele estava mais escura, mas seu rosto ainda parecia exatamente o mesmo da primeira vez que a vi. Isso só fez me sentir mais velho e tolo. Não era à toa que ela se casou com um homem mais jovem.

"Oi, Renee", disse após um momento.

"Hey", ela me cumprimentou. "Onde ela está?"

"No quarto"

Ela esbarrou em mim ao passar e eu senti o cheiro do seu do seu shampoo. Pêssego.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Charlie", ela xingou, olhando ao redor, "você não pintou a casa em todos esses anos?"

Neguei com a cabeça. Como poderia pintar o que ela criou? Ela havia decorado esta casa e fez dela um lar. Como poderia desfazer aquilo e remover as lembranças de que ela esteve aqui uma vez?

Ela se virou para me olhar, agora com os lábios franzidos, tentando pensar em algo para me dizer, mas não disse nada.

"Obrigado por vir", disse.

"Você achou que eu não viria? Bella está surtando por um rapaz qualquer e você acha que eu não viria?"

Eu dei de ombros, sem palavras.

"Deixe-me ver o quão ruim as coisas estão". Ela se virou e subiu para o quarto de Bella. Meus olhos a seguiram antes que os meus pés o fizessem. Quando cheguei ao quarto de Bella, Renee já estava sentada na cama, próxima a ela, acariciando seu cabelo e franzindo as sobrancelhas em profunda preocupação. Fiquei na entrada, na porta, sentindo-me como um intruso.

"Ela ficou assim a semana inteira?", ela perguntou admirada.

"Ficou. Não consigo fazê-la comer".

"Bom Deus! O que nós podemos fazer?"

"Dr. Grandy acha que ela precisa de... atenção médica. Ele disse que ela está... catatônica e que desde que ela não está comendo... ela terá que fazer uns exames. Eu odiei ter que admitir minha falha a Renee, mas ela precisava saber.

Ela engoliu em seco. "Bem, não sei nada sobre enfermagem, mas nós temos um ótimo hospital em Clearwater. Ela ficará melhor quando estiver no sol ao invés dessa chuva toda".

Senti como se meu coração estivesse se despedaçando novamente. Eu perdi Bella quando me divorciei. E agora estava perdendo-a novamente por minha inabilidade em saber o que minha filha precisava. Sempre achei que Bella fosse o oposto de Renee, mas talvez ela era mais parecida com a mãe do que eu desejaria. O que significava que as duas mulheres pelas quais me preocupava não podiam viver comigo?

Renee exalou friamente. "Bella nunca deveria ter vindo para Forks".

Ela ficou em pé e abriu a mala. Fiquei ao pé da cama de Bella. Ela pegou algumas blusas e jeans e colocou dentro da mala.

De repente, os olhos de Bella colaram no rosto da mãe. Um áspero, mas ainda vigoroso, "Não", saiu de sua garganta.

"Bella, querida, vim te levar para casa". Renee dobrou uma calça e colocou-a com as outras roupas. "Tudo ficará bem quando sair daqui".

"Não!", ela disse novamente, desta vez mais claro do que antes.

"Este lugar não é para você, Bella", Renee repetiu.

"Eu não... quero... ir...", Bella ofegou. Isso foi mais do que ela dissera em uma semana.

"Bells", disse, entrando no quarto. "Sua mãe está certa. Você precisa ir".

Foi como um estalar de dedos e Bella estava fora da cama num pulo. "NÃO! NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME LEVAR!"

Antes que eu pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, Bella agarrou a mala e começou a atirar suas roupas para todo lado.

"Eu não irei embora!", ela chorou. "NÃO VOU! Você não pode me levar embora!"

Roupas voavam em todas as direções. "Eu não Possi ir!", ela disse enfurecida. "Perdi tudo o que tinha, você não pode me levar!"

"Bella!", tentei pegar as mãos dela e evitar que ela se machucasse de verdade. "Bella, pare com isto. Não está fazendo o menor sentido"

Mas o descontrole continuou:

"NÃO! Eu não vou! Eu tenho que ficar aqui! Isso é a única coisa que eu tenho!"

"Vamos, Bella, pare com isso", Renee acrescentou, "vou te levar para a Flórida onde o brilho do sol e a água do oceano é quente e..."

Isso fez Bella ficar mais furiosa. "NÃO!", ela gritou, "NÃO! NÃO POSSO IR! NÃO POSSO!", ela esvaziou a mala e a atirou pelo quarto onde bateu contra a parede.

"Isabella!", corri para ela, tomando suas mãos na minha e forçando-a a parar.

"Eu preciso ficar", ela chorou, "preciso ficar", ela olhou para mim com olhos marejados, "Papai. Por favor, eu preciso... eu preciso..."

Ela se jogou em meus braços, soluçando em meu peito. Eu estava atordoado. Fazia tempo que ela não mostrava qualquer emoção. Fazia tempo que ela não me chamava de papai.

Olhei para Renee. Suas mãos estavam cobrindo sua boca enquanto ela olhava para mim, olhos arregalados e confusos. Eu abracei Bella enquanto falava.

"Bella", comecei suavemente. "Você quer ficar aqui comigo?"

"Sim", ela murmurou através de lágrimas. "Por favor, não e mande embora, papai". Seus braços se apertaram ao meu redor.

Tinha que ter certeza, dar a ela mais uma chance.

"Você poderia ir para casa com sua mãe".

"Eu quero ficar em Forks". Sua voz era suave e fraca, mas a mensagem era bastante clara.

Renne olhou horrorizada. "Você quer ficar? Charlie, não"

Como poderia dizer não a Bella diante disso? Como poderia brigar com Renee quando ela estava me olhando daquela forma? Eu tinha que ser o pai. Tinha que fazer a escolha final.

"Se Bella quer ficar, então ela fica". Eu a abracei mais forte, suportando todo seu peso.

Renee não concordou comigo, mas o que eu podia esperar? Pus meus pés no chão por Bella. Sabia que isso somente separaria Renee e eu ainda mais, mas se isso trouxesse Bella para mais perto de mim, o risco valia a pena. Somente o tempo diria se foi a decisão certa.

**FIM**


End file.
